<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flirting With Bread by Ani102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833458">Flirting With Bread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani102/pseuds/Ani102'>Ani102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flirting With Bread Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Bepo is Hungry, Bread, Character Death, Cheesy, Comedy, Dark, Dark Comedy, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Flirting With Bread, Humor, One Piece Universe, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Practicing writing smuts, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut, Silly, Slow To Update, Smut, Some Humor, Tags Are Fun, Writer's Block, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani102/pseuds/Ani102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar <em>hates</em> bread. No one really knows why. But you want him to eat it, and he wants you, so...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flirting With Bread Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No Bread Allowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this shit back in 2015 and only recently remembered this existed when ordering noodles with a friend. I obviously edited this since it was less than 1,000 words (too short) and had no other chapters.<br/>Here was what I had written about the story: XD I thought of this title last night 5/18/2015-5/19/2015 and couldn't stop laughing!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read title. <strong>For anyone here for the sex/smut scene.... you gotta wait one or two more chapters....</strong></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Law refers to Reader as "Reader-ya" most of the time unless he's pissed, the situation is serious, or if Reader-chan is jumping off the ship into the ocean. He's trying to get used to not having the "-ya" attached. She only recently joined</p><p>If you see any grammatical tense error please let me know. I changed it from past to present because of chapter two being entirely in present tense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started on a Wednesday morning. Trafalgar Law was heading to breakfast, groggily hoping someone had started the coffee maker so he could grab himself a cup. As he strode into the dining area, yawning, a prominent smell caught his attention. Looking around, Law would find a disheveled you sitting next to Bepo, cup in hand, legs crisscrossed, with a thing of toast.</p><p> </p><p>"[F/n]-ya," Law grouses, his sullen eyes glaring into yours. "How many times have I told you no bread allowed on board?"</p><p> </p><p>You frown, glancing down at the poor thing then back at the annoyed man. "It's literally just a piece of bread. Bepo's eating one too."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," sulks the polar bear. "[F/n] offered to make us toast." <em> Us?  </em>Upon closer inspection, the captain sees that everyone has a thing of toast.</p><p> </p><p>The crew just stares at him. Shachi and Penguin are still chewing on the one they have in their hand, Ikkaku's getting her second piece, Clione and Uni both place theirs back on their plates, while Jean Bart leaves his untouched.</p><p> </p><p>Law groans, pinching the bridge of his nose before walking to the bag of bread. "No. More." He can't stress this enough. "How many times have I told you, [F/n]-ya. No bread on the ship! Look, you even made a mess," he gestures at the counter and table, both having their fair share of crumbs.</p><p> </p><p>Before you can protest, Law grabs the toaster and storms off. "Where are you going?!" You jump up with the notion something bad will happen.</p><p> </p><p>He has no idea how you're getting bread, let alone where. It has been a good month since the crew visited an island for a pitstop, and even then, Law made sure what you brought in<em> wasn't</em> bread. And where the hell did you get a <em>toaster</em> from? You aren’t a mechanic, so making it's out of the question.  <em>'One of the others must've brought some in. And as for the toaster, either Ikkaku made it or [F/n] had this hiding in her room somewhere.'</em></p><p> </p><p>As he walks up the stairs, Law hears faint footsteps looming after. His pace quickens with much urgency. Bounding up the last few steps, with bread and a toaster cradling in one arm, Law manages to open the door to above. What hit him first was a cool, salty breeze, then the bright sun. There was no time to wince at the sun's brightness. </p><p> </p><p>"LAAAWW!!!" No response. You groan, huffing as you finish the last few steps of stairs. God, you hate stairs. "L... Laaaaaawww!!!"</p><p> </p><p>He knows you'll be angry at him for doing this, but this is the last straw. Looking over the Polar Tang's fence, Law drops the toaster. It’s unfortunate that you have to witness this. You scream. Glancing back, Law watches a helpless [f/n] sprinting toward him. Grey eyes stare at your figure as he drop-kicks the bag into the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>What comes next is unexpected. You run past him, diving after said-bag of bread. Law tries grabbing your leg, but it’s too late. Your body plunges into the frigid ocean. "Idiot!" he hisses before running back into the ship.</p><p> </p><p>Bepo is the one to drag you out of the water. When the two of you climb aboard, the crew notices the bag of bread stuffed in your pajama pants. Law cannot believe it. You had risked your life for a half-eaten loaf of bread that is slightly molding. You remain unconscious as Law performs CPR on you, pumping his hands against your chest. He doesn't have time to waste.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a good ten minutes or so to bring you back. And when you finally regain consciousness, you are harshly lectured by your captain for foolishly jumping into the ocean despite knowing full-well that you'd drown. Penguin brings you a towel, and you thank the man as you wrap it around your shivering body.</p><p> </p><p>"[F/n]," Ikkaku starts to say, watching as the rest of the crew head back inside. "If you want, I can make you another toaster." Those words bring a toothy grin to your face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like that very much." Laughing, the two of you head back into the ship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"[F/n]-ya," the voice belongs to Law who’s leaning against the door to the bathroom. You’re showering, trying to warm yourself up from the ordeal as he continues. "Don't do stupid shit like that again. It nearly cost you your life. I already have to deal with Mugiwara-ya."</p><p> </p><p>You roll your eyes, "No shit, Sherlock. Tell me something I don't know." Grumbling is heard but it’s too incoherent to make out. "What is it that you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"Where do you keep getting this bread from?" You grow quiet, listening as the water from the shower pours into the drain. "[F/n]-ya!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," you snap, applying shampoo in your [h/c] hair. "I heard you the first time. I'm not gonna tell you where I get it."</p><p> </p><p>Law groan, indignant by your remark. "Then I'll have to look around your room." Sure, this is an invasion of privacy. But he doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Don't </em>you dare go through my stuff. Law!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then tell me where you get it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Never!"</p><p> </p><p>If you think he’s agitated, you're right. He is, and you’re pushing the last of his sanity off a cliff. He doesn’t want to deal with your childish antics anymore. He already has enough on his plate with the pirate alliance, let alone you.</p><p> </p><p>As he walks around your room—checking under every nook and cranny, blanket and pillow—he happens to pass by what looks to be a small box. Not big enough to store loaves of bread, maybe six slices or so, but enough to catch his attention. You, who had joined the crew about a year and a half ago, still have mysteries about you that no one knows. And this is one of your mysteries.</p><p> </p><p>With curiosity getting the better of him, Law carefully picks up the box, examining the small amount of detail. The box looks to be made from Burmese rosewood. The beautifully refined wood consists of rich, dark, chocolate brown to reddish chestnut in color, giving it a deep, rich tone when looking at it. Silver coating garnishes the edges, with small intricate flower-designs in the corners. It reminds him of a chest, or rather, a music box. There is a small keyhole, but no key insight. </p><p> </p><p>It would be easy for him to open it since his devil fruit power allows him so. What bothers him, however, isn't what it contains. Rather, he has never seen this before. Over the past year to two, Law has never made contact with it. It isn't like he sleeps in your room (sometimes he does) or that you two have sex often (only once comprising of a one-night stand in a bar). But he has been there enough times to know this is out of place.</p><p> </p><p>Before he can investigate the contents, you surprise him with a shout. "Laaww? Are you still in my room? It's oddly silent, and I don't like it!" Maybe he can do it quickly, just a little peek can't hurt a fly. "Laaawww?" Nothing. You huff, peeved that he isn't responding. For a second, you think you see a blue aura. Not sure why he would use <em>'it', </em>you get out of the shower. </p><p> </p><p>He stands silently, perplexed at what he’s looking at. Inside the box is a photograph of a family in front of what looks to be a bakery. The photo is attached to the underside of the lid. As for the rest of the box, a book is there. Is there a reason why you keep this in a locked box?</p><p> </p><p>"Law? What are you looking at?"</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he turns around holding the said-box in one hand. The top half is cut off, set aside on your bed, for all to see. He looks baffled, completely speechless. The two of you stand staring at each other in silence before he speaks up. "What... is this?" His tone’s uncertain, with his face scrunched up into a frown. He isn't angry or anything, just perplexed for why you need a box for that.</p><p> </p><p>You, on the other hand, remain unresponsive. The surfaces of your [e/c] eyes glaze over as you stare blankly at him. <em> 'Did he just...? No, it can't be. But then why is the lid on my bed? Please don't tell me </em>— <em>'  </em></p><p> </p><p>"[F/n]-ya?" </p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?!" <em> 'Ugh, that jerk...'  </em>"Look," you say, walking around your bed to where he is. "I know you want to know where my stash is." Wait, <em>stash? </em></p><p> </p><p>You take the box out of his hands, grabbing the lid to place it back on. "But<em> please </em>don't go looking through my stuff. This box, aside from my clothes, was the only other thing I brought onto the ship. It's sentimental." You grab the photo, carefully pulling it off from the underside of the lid to show him. "This is a picture of my family and the bakery we used to own. And the book," your fingers glaze the surface. "Is a recipe book for desserts and baked goods."  <em>'Desserts and baked goods... baked goods... baked...'  </em>"I didn't want you to find it cause it has recipes for breads."</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Now<em> this </em>makes sense to him. Law can’t help but chuckle at how stupid the situation is. "[F/n]-ya," he says with a grin. "If you were afraid of me throwing that book into the ocean, don't worry. I won't." The stress on your shoulders lifts and you sigh in content. "But I might if you don't tell me where your stash is."</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ha ha! You thought it would be mainly one-line sentences the whole way down, but it WAS ME! DIO! That longass paragraph probably threw you through the loop. </p><p>That random insert of Reader's tragic backstory also probably threw you off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader-chan finds herself in a... predicament of wanting more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slightly smutty...? I haven't written one in years so I be <em>very</em> bland. I had to do some... ahem... research. I was screaming while writing this.</p><p>Also sorry but I wrote this in present tense for some reason. I will prolly change everything into present tense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was unintentional. You didn't mean to tackle him to get your most prized possession. No, it was merely a freak accident that had you pinned against the floor under your captain who was smirking at your attempt. Nothing more than a coincidence. "Close," he says, "But no cigar."</p><p> </p><p>You look around trying to find it. "Law," your tone’s uneasy and expression visibly distraught by his previous comment regarding your box. "Where did you put my box?"</p><p> </p><p>"I tossed it on your bed." You sigh in relief,<em> 'Thank god.' </em>"[F/n]-ya, I think that's the last thing you should be worried about."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Your eyes meet each other's gaze when you bring your attention back to Law. There’s a certain look in his eyes that feels somewhat familiar, though you can’t quite say what it is. It isn't sinister or anything. But rather hungry, like a predator hunting its prey. "You... wanna get off of me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I'm just getting started." His voice, a low rumble, is husky and his breath feels hot against your skin. "[F/n]-ya, do you remember the last time we were in this position?"</p><p> </p><p>You pause, trying to think back. "Uhhhh..... like... seven months ago or something? Why?" <em>'Oh...' </em>Your face turns a scarlet red color. <em>'I know why.'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Looks like you remember." He gives a faint chuckle, "Let's see how well you remember that night, shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>Before you can protest, warm lips connect with yours and you find yourself melting into your captain’s kiss. It is hot, passionate, and lustful, with every ounce of hunger built in. You haven’t been kissed like this since, well, seven months ago and even then, it hadn’t been this heavy. It’s as if he thirsted for you, his body yearning for your touch, his eyes craving more. His teeth graze against yours, clattering, and you can feel his tongue slipping into your mouth as a low, guttural groan erupts from his throat.</p><p> </p><p>You let out an airy moan, eyes fluttering shut and lips clasping to his. The grip around your wrists loosen and there’s a brief parting that has you staring at him with pleading eyes. Law looks down at you, greedy grey orbs scouring your aroused body. He smirks, “Let’s take this to the bed.” You nod fervently. “Room.” Instant relief is given to your back when the two of you switch places with an object on your bed. You look around to see what you guys have switched with. Then it hits you: your box. This bastard had this all planned out since you left the bathroom. Law chuckles at your expression, “Did you figure it out?” You nod. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Once more his weight lowers and the two of you are lost in each other’s touch. You feel his hair brush up against your cheek when his head lowers into the left crook of your neck. “How much do you want it?” his hot breath raises the hairs on your skin. Words fail to register, and you find yourself muddled by his question. You end up forcing out a breathy sigh response.</p><p> </p><p>A small snort comes from the side as your eyes dart to your left. “Y-you all right there, Law?” He nods, lifting his head to meet your gaze. His messy black hair against his light tan complexion has you holding your breath. There’s a small grin on his face, something out of the ordinary these days.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, I am.” Leaning in, Law pecks your cheek before lowering once more to attend at your neck. Even in moments of greed the man can be quite loving. Your breath hitches when you feel lips sucking at a tender spot. You almost forget hands exist when two start exploring along the cusps of your breasts. You place a hand on the back of his head, entwining your fingers with his black locks while the other grips his jacket. A sharp exhale leaves your mouth when his teeth start to nibble at your skin. Momentarily, something slides from under you. You manage to see what he tosses aside, albeit vision blurred and mind a dazed. It’s your bath towel. You’re naked. But you don’t care. This amorous exchange is at the forefront of your mind. You let out a ragged moan when Law trails his mouth down to your breast, sucking and groping teasingly at it while he massages the other. His tongue flicks at your nipple causing you to wrap both arms around his neck in approval.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm… Law…!” you whine tilting your head back when his teeth gently clasp at the sensitive bud. After pampering the left, Law moves on to your right leaving a trail of kisses along the way. You find yourself whispering his name when his lips suck the aroused teat, entangling your legs with his. By the time he considers this to suffice, you are at the cusp of bliss with saliva trickling out of the corner of your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Your hands grip the lining of his jacket, tugging at it to take it off. He complies, hurriedly ridding himself of it to allow more airflow between the two bodies. Outstretched arms welcome him back as he lowers his mouth on yours. Your arms wrap around his torso, hands inching their way down to the waistband, nails dragging languidly. A whimper escapes your mouth when his knee presses against your heated womanhood. “You like that?” You nod, moaning into his mouth. A hand intertwines with yours while the other snakes its way downward. You gasp when a thumb slowly enters between your wet folds. He smirks, “You seem like you’re enjoying yourself, [F/n]-ya.” You nod. “I want you to beg, scream my name.”</p><p> </p><p>[E/c] eyes beg into his as you whimper, “P-please, Law… Please continue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Louder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Laaaww!!! Just—!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Louder!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“LAAW JUST FUCK ME ALREAD—!” Eyes flutter shut as your body trembles at the amount of pleasure entering inside of you. Your back arches, breath hitching, mouth mewling his name the instant two fingers are shoved between your heated pussy. Again, your mouths clash, lips sloppily kissing one another. You relish this delectable moment with hips undulating against his hand.</p><p> </p><p>As you start to deepen yourself into the kiss, you feel the weight on your body lift. Your eyes flutter about, attempting to piece what has happened. It takes a couple of seconds for your eyes to adjust but when they do you frown. Law is getting up, wiping the string of saliva that bridged from yours to his mouth before brushing himself off and heading toward the door. “Wait!” Your mind is still stupefied from that heated exchange. “You can’t just... do that!”</p><p> </p><p>Law glances over, his figure already in the doorframe. “Bepo called telling me there’s an island to the east.” Oh. Well, you didn’t hear <em>that</em> but— “We can continue later,” his tone almost tantalizing your disheveled appearance. You can’t help but notice the evident tent in his pants, letting out a soft chuckle before laying back down in your bed.</p><p> </p><p>You still have his jacket. Like any horny person, you grab it, inhaling his scent before continuing what he has started in hopes to bring some relief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think because I don't think I ever publicized an almost sex-scene before xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>